


My Waking Nightmare

by The_Mouse_of_Anon



Series: Emergency Fics [6]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bart knows Jaime and Khaji Da, Multi, and Big Bad Blue isn't HIS Jaime and Khaji Da, not what people mean when they say 'the past will bite you in the ass'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_of_Anon/pseuds/The_Mouse_of_Anon
Summary: Nightmares were always terrible, but the thing with nightmares was that at least you could wake up from a nightmare. Nightmares didn’t follow you into the waking world, past a point where they could exist. And Bart’s past… Bart’s past was nightmare that he’d consigned into non-existence. But part of his past had come back, with the intent to erase everything he'd done.





	My Waking Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sixth of my emergency fics. The request was for the Blue Beetle of Bart's past to come back for Bart, and this was the result. I'm not sure if I'm going to expand on this one at some point, but either way here it is.
> 
> Also: there is vague mention of Wally in this, based on the assumption that Wally didn't actually die at the end of season 2 and somehow came back to everyone at a later point.

Nightmares were always terrible, but the thing with nightmares was that at least you could wake up from a nightmare. Nightmares didn’t follow you into the waking world, past a point where they could exist. And Bart’s past… Bart’s past was nightmare that he’d consigned into non-existence. He’d adjusted to and accepted the fact that he was the only remaining remnant of a past/future that wouldn’t exist– lives unmade and a lived nightmare that had dissipated into nothing but smoke. He tried not to think about the people he might have just ended. It was a fact that the world as it was now was better.

Nightmares were not supposed to be able to follow you into the waking world. Bart’s past was a nightmare that was supposed to have been destroyed. And yet Bad Blue was there, like a nightmare brought into the living world and determined to take Bart back– to reverse everything Bart had done and make Bart’s past a reality again.

It was Jaime and Khaji Da, but it _wasn’t_ Jaime and Khaji Da; or at least it was his original timeline’s Khaji Da. Having been with both of them for as long as he had been now, Bart had a hard time believing that the host was his timeline’s Jaime. Jaime was too streamlined for that. But even if Bad Blue was just Khaji Da without Jaime and with a different host, it wasn’t _his_ Khaji Da.

“I’m not going back. I’m never going back. _That hell_ is never happening again!” he yelled as he tried to stay out of range.

“We are going back and it is being put correct _meat_ ,” the infiltrator/enforcer snarled.

“ _NO._ ”

“You don’t get a choice.”

“LIKE HELL I DON’T!”

Bart would not accept everything going back to the way it had been; he wouldn’t accept losing everyone he had come to know and care about; he wouldn’t accept losing his grandparents, his cousin, his _family_ ; he wouldn’t accept losing his friends; and he sure as hell wouldn’t accept losing the two people he’d come to love most in the world. So he ran.

He knew, thanks to all the time spent with Jaime and Khaji Da, that he’d be able to out-distance Bad Blue at least long enough to do what he needed to. He just hoped that he could keep it up long enough– because while Jaime and Khaji Da would never intentionally cause him serious harm there was no way the same could be said of Bad Blue. So he briefly pulled out his phone, fired off a quick (to him entirely too slow) text and kept running.

_My Only Two, I could use some serious back-up. Original timeline’s Bad Blue is hunting me. So sooner rather than later. Love you both. ~Bart_


End file.
